


Avengers Pajama Party

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar [19]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Day 19 of my 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar. It's time for the avengers family holiday pajama party and y/n has a little surprise for Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559503
Kudos: 27





	Avengers Pajama Party

"This is ridiculous," Bucky mutters to himself as he looks at the elf-shaped onesie in his hands. "Remind me why I have to wear this again? Why can't I just go in those regular Christmas pajamas you bought the other day?" he calls out as y/n steps out of the still-steaming bathroom in an adorable reindeer onesie.

"Because we promised Pepper, and because those pajamas are for my eyes only," she smiles fondly as she laces her arms around his neck and pulls him in for a sweet kiss.

"Alright fine, but only for you" Bucky pouts as he pecks her lips one last time before taking the abominable onesie with him into the bathroom to get changed.

The party is in full swing by the time they arrive on the common room floor. Everyone looked very cozy in their varying onesies with mugs of cider, hot chocolate or eggnog while Friday softly played Christmas songs through the speakers. 

"I'm so glad that you two could make it! You look adorable!" Pepper exclaims as she walks over to greet you dressed as Mrs. Clause while Tony trailed behind her dressed as Santa.

"Thank you for inviting us, Pep. You look stunning, as usual," y/n grins as she embraces her friend.

"Okay, refreshments are over on the counter next to the snacks so please enjoy yourselves," Pepper smiles one last time before dragging Tony away.

"What would you like to drink, doll?" Bucky asks, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"I'd love some hot chocolate please, Buck," y/n smiles at him before walking over to Nat and Wanda, sitting down between them.

"Have you told him yet?" Nat breathes out under the guise of reaching for a few of the crisps on the coffee table.

"Not yet, I'm doing it during the gift exchange," y/n whispers back, nervously pushing her hair behind her ear but hiding it behind a smile as Bucky walks over with her drink. "Thanks, babe."

"You're very welcome, sweetheart. I'm gonna go catch up with Steve and Thor, I'll see you in a little bit," he grins, kissing her quickly before walking off.

"Are you ready to tell him?" Wanda asks sincerely once he's out of earshot.

"Absolutely. He has the right to know, this affects him just as much as me. I just hope that he takes it well," y/n mutters the last part, voicing her fears for the first time while the girls wrap her in a tight, comforting hug.

Soon Tony is calling for everyone's attention to start the gift exchange. Things flow smoothly until everyone has their gifts, then y/n swallows harshly to steel her nerves before turning to Nat and giving her a subtle nod.

"Hey, what's this? It looks like we missed one," Nat says, crouching down to retrieve the rectangular box from where it had been hidden behind the tree. "It says, 'To Bucky-bear, from your doll'" she reads out as she hands him the parcel wrapped in red and gold wrapping paper.

He looks at y/n curiously as she nudges him to open the present. He makes quick work of the wrapping paper and lid of the box before diving into the pink tissue paper to reveal a pair of baby booties and a onesie reading 'Baby Barnes incoming July 2020'. Once the news had sunk in, he slowly turned to her with tears in his eyes and a shaky voice asking, "I'm gonna be a dad?"

"Yeah, Bucky," she nods, smiling through her happy-tears, "You're gonna be a dad."

"I'm gonna be a dad!" he yells as he stands and swings her up into his arms, smiling widely.

"So, who's gonna be the godparents?" Sam asks from beside Steve on the couch, a wide smile on his face.


End file.
